


Presentable

by StuartWithNoPot



Category: Danganronpa Another Despair Academy
Genre: Akane Is Sassy And I’m Loving It, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Yuki Is A Simp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot
Summary: Yuki is having trouble getting ready for the party, but Akane isn’t afraid to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Yuki Maeda/Akane Taira
Kudos: 5





	Presentable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my partner,,, JASPER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WAAAAA

Yuki Maeda turned to look at himself in the mirror, a nervous stare full of anxiety setting on his face. The lucky student wasn't exactly one to care much about his appearance, but tonight was a bit different. The surviving eight classmates had decided it would be a lovely idea to host a party, no, a ball for them. Why you might ask? Well, as a distraction from the killing game of course! To take a night out of their traumatic experience to try and enjoy themselves like they once did outside of the confined, Hopes Peak Academy. They all wanted to feel like they were home, safe.

The ginger took a shaky sigh, licking the palm of his hair and trying to tame his birds nest that sat atop of his head. Yuki's hair constantly stuck out in many places, and whatever he did, somehow those hairs will find a way to stick back out and drive Yuki mad. Usually, he'd use hair gel, but he had none in sight, and the ginger was way to insecure to ask one of his many mutuals if they had some.

Yuki locked eyes with himself, a small frown forming on the poor boys lips at an instant. He felt ridiculous. He felt as if he were at his primary school graduation, and his mother had pampered him up just for her. To put it simply, it wasn't a good feeling to have settling in his gut. His stomach continued to twist and turn with butterflies at the idea of stepping out of his dorm room to his many classmates, just to point and laugh at him for his silly looking appearance. This was special, and he needed to make sure that he was Presentable for the occasion.

"Mr Maeda?"

The ginger nearly hit his head on the Vanity ahead of him out of pure shock, the voice erupting from the opened door catching him by surprise. Yuki's face turned completely red at the sight ahead of him, and he felt his lips part out of sheer surprise at the sight of his classmate. 

Akane Taira, the Super High School Levelled Maid stood ahead of him, her hair down and curled with a black bow, her matching dress was just covering her breasts, and draped down to the floor of Maeda's room. She wore black gloves over her hands and up to her elbow's, just making her outfit even more unique. Her face was lightly pampered with makeup, enough to make her look natural. She was an angel in Yuki's eyes. The lucky student boy wanted to stand up, full of confidence and ask her with the upmost respect if she'd like to dance, but no words escaped the ginger's lips, and all he could do was think about the wonderful fantasy.

The sound of the brunette girl's gasp snapped him out of his trance like state, and she cocked an eyebrow right at him. "Were you peeking Maeda? I never thought you were that sort of guy." It took Yuki a moment to realise just what Akane was saying, and his face flushed a deep red colour in response, his eyes aiming to the floor in pure embarrassment. "O-Of course not-! I'd never do anything like that! I-I-!"

Akane chuckled, slowly approaching towards Yuki and ruffling his already messy hair. She smiled; "I'm just messing around Maeda, no need to get so worked up." She reassured.

"Ah.." He sighed out in relief, looking up to lock his gaze to Akane's beautiful, chocolate eyes. He couldn't help himself but smile, unaware of how stupid he actually looked right now. She was just that gorgeous..

The maid seemed to notice his daydreaming, and waved her hand ahead of him, making him snap out of his gaze and properly look at her. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck out of anxiety, the awkwardness he felt lingering in the air making him even more nervous than before.

"I can see you're having.. erm, a bad hair day?" She pointed out, giggling at how his eyes widened out of both embarrassment, and shock. His hair turned towards the mirror once more, and he huffed out in annoyance. Why wouldn't his hair just stay down for Christ's sake! "Tell me about it.." Yuki let out an exaggerated sigh, grabbing ahold of his bow tie.

Akane watched as Yuki straightened out the said bow, fiddling with it and sighing in irritation when it wouldn't want to stay in the place he so desperately wanted it to stay. She sat there and kept her eye on the ginger, finding slight amusement in watching him struggle to do one of the most simple things.

After a few more, long, dragged out minutes of him trying to get the bow tie just right, she felt her need to step in. Akane cleared her throat, getting Yuki's attention. "Oh Maeda, you dork." She joked with a cute snicker, watching him fiddle with his thumbs as a way to distract himself from the humiliating situation of not being able to dress himself properly. Akane stepped closer towards Yuki, her high heel shoes making a gentle clacking noise with the floor before she came to a halt, taking ahold of his bow tie and politely asking him to stand up straight.

Without a fight, Yuki did exactly as he was told, standing as still as a statue and watching with curiosity as she tied the cheesy accessory around the collar of his shirt at an instant. It was as if it wasn't even a challenge for her. She pulled back, allowing the lucky student to admire and take a good look at how tidy and clean his appearance was!

... minus his hair of course.

The brunette girl smiled, ushering Yuki to sit down on a chair so that she could help him out with the disaster he called hair. "I'll be right back. Don't get to impatient with me Maeda!" She called out, watching as he nodded sweetly to her request. Yuki sat in dead silence, swinging his legs and thinking of what to say to her. He needed to make sure that that was going to be absolutely perfect. "It's just one dance Maeda.. pull yourself together." He whispered, his own words making his heart beat faster and full of love. It was safe to say that he was nervous...

"Back!" Akane calked out, causing a small, innocent squeak of surprise to erupt from the ginger. He blushed and watched as Akane's face turned pink. How could someone be this kind and beautiful at the same time? The brunette had taken off her previously mentioned gloves, setting them carefully on the vanity. She seemed to be holding a small jar of something that caught his eye, and she wasn't hesitant to answer his question.

"It's hair moose. Thought I should at least try to tame that lion's mane of yours." She teased. Yuki only responded with a sweet giggle, giving her confidence that she had permission to touch his hair. 

Akane dunked three of her lanky fingers in the moose, and got to work on brushing his hair to the left with her other hand. The feeling of Akane's fingers running through the roots of his hair and scalp sent shivers of relaxation down his spine, and he slowly began to relax as Akane began styling his hair.

Her hands were so angelic and soft, it made his heart flutter in pure excitement and happiness. With each stroke of his hair, and each gentle scratch, he felt his entire body explode with relaxation and happiness. How was Akane so gentle? It was almost like she was magical.

The ginger was so relaxed in his spot that he had basically forgotten where he was, and why he was being touched in this soft, relaxing way. He hadn't even noticed that his eyes had began to slowly close, that is until the maid had gently tapped his cheek, shooting his eyelids up and alert immediately. "Maeda, are you alright?" She questioned. Yuki smiled up at her, letting out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding. He hasn't remembered feeling this happy and himself in so long, after the many, many weeks of being trapped in the hell hole that was Hopes Peak, he could finally feel some form of relaxation and zen.

"Oh- yes, I'm fine thank you." Yuki reassured, turning his head to look into the vanity. He blushed once more at the ginger that stared back at him through the glass paned mirror. His hair was neatly swooped to the left side of his face, and it was neat! At least for his standards. "Thank you so much Akane! I- this was so kind of you..." he spoke, watching her face flush. He didn't know what she felt, was it the same loving emotions he could feel pulsating through his own heart?

"Oh Maeda.. stop it, you're so flattering." Akane spoke, waving her hand in reassurance. Without thinking, Yuki let his emotions get the better of him, and he let his hands lock in with her own soft, gentle palms. Her eyes widened, caught of guard by the sudden act, and Yuki immediately blushed, letting go without a second thought.

"I-I I'm sorry- I didn't- I-" he stuttered, shuffling his feet with anxiety. Her shocked expression soon switched to amusement as she watched the cure, ginger boy stutter and try to say what he wanted to say. 

"You see- it's just- this means a lot to me and- dancing-"

"Do you want me to dance with you?" She questioned.

Yuki didn't say another world nodding his head frantically to conform Akane's suspensions. The brunette immediately stood up on her toes to give Maeda a gentle kiss on the chin, smiling carefully at the way Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and love. He just looked so, so, happy.

"Yuki. I'd love to dance with you... now stop actin' so gosh darn cute and go on out to the rest of our class! They're waiting."

He paused, staring at the time. It was 4:30.

He was 30 minutes late!? 

Akane laughed light heartedly as Yuki frantically made his way out the door, and off to the common room with his other classmates.

She could already sense that with Yuki at her side, it was going to be an amazing night.

~ End ~


End file.
